


El viento

by Solv



Category: Mercado Central (TV)
Genre: El final que merecemos, Ended it soft, Fix-It, M/M, Started out of spite
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solv/pseuds/Solv
Summary: En Estaca de Bares siempre soplaba el viento.
Relationships: Javier Quílez/Germán de la Cruz





	El viento

**Author's Note:**

> (Al principio no pensaba subir esto, pero visto que no les dan nada bonito pues. Ea. El único final que pienso aceptar, visto lo visto)

En Estaca de Bares siempre soplaba el viento. No era un viento furioso, no solía serlo, sino un viento calmo, uno que silbaba al otro lado de los postigos de madera de las ventanas y se colaba en los rincones de la casa llevando olor a mar y ecos de chillidos de aves, como un viejo conocido.

—Niqui, hija, colabora un poco y deja que te haga las coletas, que la tita va a llegar en nada.

—¡Es que no las haces bien, papi! Siempre se te quedan flojas.

Germán contempló el mohín de la niña y suspiró.

—Siempre se me quedan flojas… vale —Giró la cabeza—. Amor, ¿me ayudas con Niqui?

—¡Claro, cariño! En cuanto consiga ponerle los zapatos a Isaac.

En ese momento resonó una risa de bebé y Germán vio una deportiva diminuta rodando por el suelo de madera del salón. Sonrió.

—¡Ya me ocupo yo de eso!

—¡Vale!

Compartió una sonrisa con Javier cuando se cruzaron.

Junto a la ventana, la niña jugueteaba con los dedos con el cabello rubio, los ojos de color avellana fijos en el cielo azul. Javier esbozó una sonrisa tierna.

—¿Han vuelto ya las golondrinas, Niqui?

Niqui negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no, papá. Pero volverán pronto, ¿no?

—Antes de que te des cuenta. ¿Termino de peinarte?

—¡Vale! Oye, papá.

—Dime.

—¿Hoy te vas a hacer coletas tú también? Así iríamos iguales.

Javier se lo pensó sólo un momento. Al fin, negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa.

—No, hoy no, cielo.

—¿Mañana?

Contuvo un suspiro.

—Ya veremos.

Con el sonido del viento y las olas se entremezclaban los balbuceos del bebé y Germán diciéndole tonterías. Javier sonrió aún más al oírlo y terminó las coletas de la niña.

—Listo. ¿Te gustan?

—¡Muchísimo! ¡gracias!

Niqui saltó de la silla y se alejó correteando hacia las ventanas del salón, feliz. Javier la siguió unos pasos, hasta el dibujo colgado en la pared. Ahí se veían cuatro monigotes, dos grandes y dos más pequeños junto a lo que parecía una casa. Debajo, con letra grande de niño, podían leerse los nombres. Papi, papá, Isaac y yo. Firmaba Verónica Quílez, con las tildes muy bien marcadas. Javier sonrió.

Parecía que fuera ayer cuando propuso a Germán que les pusieran primero su apellido. Su marido lo descartó con un gesto de la mano.

—¿Y que salgan tan chungos como nosotros? Quita, quita. Amor, mejor les ponemos el tuyo antes. Será menos problemático.

—Por mi lado también tienen a quien parecerse —advirtió Javier.

—Sí, a ti. Y a tu madre—Germán se quedó callado un momento—. Eso sí me preocupa un poco más, la verdad, pero al menos será menos malo.

Pese a aquel comentario, Javier no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

Justo debajo del dibujo, sobre el aparador, había una foto enmarcada del último día que fueron al cabo, hacía apenas dos semanas. El cielo estaba claro y despejado y Niqui tenía la coleta medio deshecha por el viento, pero no le importaba porque había visto un par de frailecillos. Isaac, en brazos de Javier, con la pluma que le había dado su hermana entre las manos, tenía una expresión alegre, igual que Germán, que llevaba a hombros a Niqui. Igual que Javier, que sonreía como si aún no se lo creyera.  
Seguía sin creérselo.  
El sonido del timbre le arrancó de sus pensamientos.

Lorena siempre era puntual cuando quedaba con ellos. El coche se podía ver desde una de las ventanas del salón. Javier oyó enseguida el chillido de alegría de Niqui, coreado por Isaac. Momentos después, su hija mayor pasó a su lado como un torbellino para abrir la puerta.

—¿Vamos?

Germán sonreía con el bebé en brazos. Javier le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Vamos, sí.

Aunque no hacía tanto tiempo desde que se habían despedido en Madrid, a Germán siempre le alegraba ver a su tía, y a Javier y los niños también. Tras los primeros saludos en el jardín, los ¡cuánto ha crecido Niqui, qué guapísima está! y ¡qué grande está Isaac! y de que Niqui le enseñara la veleta nueva que habían puesto fuera, orgullosa, Lorena, que había cogido al bebé, se fijó en el pelo de la niña.

—¿Y esas coletas tan monas, cielo?

Niqui sacó pecho.

—¡Me las ha hecho papá! ¡Hace las mejores coletas del mundo! —Al darse cuenta de que Germán y Javier la miraban, divertidos, la niña dirigió al primero una mirada de disculpa— Papi lo intenta, pero no le salen bien.

—No —intervino Javier—, pero es el único que consigue que Isaac se coma la verdura —Miró con cariño a Germán antes de dirigirse al coche y coger una de las maletas—. Lorena, voy a ir metiendo esto dentro.

Niqui no tardó en hacerse con la chaqueta de Lorena.

—¡Y yo voy a llevar esto!

Los dos echaron a andar hacia la casa. Al verlos alejarse, Lorena y Germán cruzaron una mirada. La mujer ahogó una risa.

—De verdad que imita a Javier en todo.

Germán asintió, resignado.

—En todo. A veces, mientras estoy trabajando, se sienta conmigo con su ordenador de juguete. Le pregunto qué está haciendo y ¿sabes qué me dice, muy seria? ¡El balance trimestral del hotel! Ni siquiera sé cuándo ha aprendido eso —Isaac balbució algo. Lorena tuvo que cogerlo mejor para taparse la boca con una mano—. Y el otro día la pillé probándose una de sus chaquetas —Germán movió la cabeza, incrédulo y divertido pese a todo—. No me puedo creer que me haya salido una competidora en mi propia casa.

—Bueno, ¿sabes a quién me recuerda a mí? —Germán la miró, curioso— A ti. Sí, señorito, a ti. Igual de bicho que tú.

—A ver, no sé si…

—Sí. Isaac es mucho más tranquilo, angelito mío.

—De momento.

Germán contempló a su hijo pequeño unos momentos antes de alzar la vista. Sonrió. Su marido y su hija acababan de salir de la casa y Javier señalaba algo a Niqui en una de las ventanas. Desde ahí no podía oírlos, pero la niña parecía muy contenta y pidió a su padre que la cogiera en brazos y Germán podía adivinar la sonrisa, amplia, alegre, en el rostro de Javier. En cuanto tuvo los pies en el suelo, Niqui se alejó un poco, despacio. No tardó en echar a correr hacia ellos.

—¡Han vuelto las golondrinas!—chilló y se abrazó a sus piernas con tanta fuerza que casi lo derribó— ¡Papi, han vuelto!

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí!

—¡Qué bien, Niqui! ¿Por qué no se lo enseñas a la tita?

—¡Vale! ¡Tita, tita, mira!

Lorena, todavía cogiendo a Isaac, se dejó arrastrar encantada.  
Javier se había quedado un poco más alejado, con una sonrisa suave, ausente. Germán lo contempló unos momentos desde lejos, el corazón latiendo un poco más rápido y una sensación cálida en el pecho. Al fin, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás. Casi percibía el pulso del corazón de Javier en los dedos, a través de la tela de la ropa. Momentos después notó la mano de su marido sobre la suya.

—¿En qué estás pensando?  
Javier respondió en el mismo tono bajo, suave como la brisa.

—En nosotros. En… esto —suspiró—. Aún no me creo que todo saliera bien. Que de verdad hicieras aquello por mí. Después de todo este tiempo… —le oyó ahogar una risa— Qué tontería, ¿no? Pero aún no me lo creo.

—No es ninguna tontería. Javier. Javi, mírame.

Parecía que a ambos les costaba un poco separarse, que todavía hubiera restos de pánico ante la idea de soltarse el uno al otro. Javier terminó por darse la vuelta, aún sosteniendo la mano de Germán, y alzó la mirada. Los ojos de color avellana se encontraron con los azules y Germán se vio reflejado en ellos, pero no sólo él. El mar, la casa, los niños. Todo lo que habían construido juntos, todo lo que eran. Parpadeó y pudo devolverle la sonrisa tierna antes de hablar, con la voz un poco más ronca, más baja.

—Amor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Daría mi vida por ti… —Y era cierto. Era terriblemente cierto. Tanto que dolía. Sonrió un poco— ¿y creías que no daría el mercado, una y mil veces? ¿qué importa de todas formas?

¿Qué importaba? Nada. Nada en comparación con el hotel, con aquella casa, con sus hijos creciendo felices. Nada, si no podía tener a Javier a su lado. Nada.  
Javier seguía mirándolo, con una sonrisa leve y los ojos brillantes y Germán vio que hacía ademán de responder y callaba, como si la emoción se acumulara en la garganta y no dejara salir la voz. Germán lo entendía. A veces le pasaba lo mismo.  
Por fin, Javier habló en voz baja.

—Te quiero.

Y Germán respondió en un susurro mientras le acariciaba el pelo, las frentes rozándose, el mundo detenido a su alrededor sin que a ninguno le importase.

—Te quiero.

En Estaca de Bares siempre soplaba el viento. Un viento calmo, conocido.  
Ninguno de los dos lo cambiaría por nada.


End file.
